


Everything I hope for (You're everything I need)

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: "But you ruined everything!" He complains, playfully hitting Eddie's arm."Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Eddie tilts his head to the side trying to hide his smile behind a faked frown.Buck rolls his eyes. "You know I will always love you,” he states.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 324





	Everything I hope for (You're everything I need)

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you thanks to the prompt channel of the Buddie discord
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Eddie walks up to the front door with a smile on his face. Coming home to Christopher after a long shift has always been one of his favorite things ever. No matter how tired he’s feeling or how bad his day was, coming home always makes everything better. That’s even truer since Buck has moved in with them, a few months after their official first date.

Like every time he leaves Christopher and Buck alone, he expects to find them sitting on the living room’s floor with Lego scattered around them or drawing on the coffee table. But when he opens the front door and steps inside, he’s welcomed by an entirely different scene. One that is a lot less calm than he expected.

Eddie’s smile falls a little as he looks at the chaos in the living room, the front door still opened behind him. The cupboards and drawers of most of the furniture are opened and empty, content dispersed on the floor along with the sofa cushions, pillows, and green plants. For a second, Eddie thinks someone broke in or a tornado hit the room. He’s quickly reassured when he hears Buck’s voice coming from the corner of the room.

“Come on, come on, come on…”

Eddie turns towards the voice, and he’s met with a delightful view of his boyfriend’s butt as his head is deep inside the cupboard of the TV cabinet.

“Where are you?” Buck continues, oblivious to Eddie’s arrival.

“Lost something?” Eddie asks, eyebrows high on his forehead and a half-smile tugging at his lips.

His voice startles Buck, who jumps and bangs his head on the furniture. Swearing, he crawls back and turns towards Eddie. He massages the top of his head, messing with his curls and Eddie follows the movement. He loves it when Buck doesn't put gel in his hair and his curls are free.

"No, I'm doing some spring cleaning," Buck replies, squinting at him. "Yes, I lost something!" He almost shouts in frustration.

Eddie shakes his head at his boyfriend, a fond smile on his lips. He watches Buck's shoulders rise then fall as he sighs before standing up and walking to him.

"Hi," Buck greets him with a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi,” Eddie kisses him back. “Did you lose your phone again?” He asks, leaning in for another kiss.

Before their lips can meet again, Buck takes a step back and looks at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He huffs and turns around, running to the other side of the room. Eddie finally closes the door and takes his jacket off. He instinctively goes to the coat rack but finds it knocked down, jackets gathered into a messy pile next to it on the floor.

“Need help?” He asks, crouching to grab the rack.

He puts it back up while Buck answers.

“Yes…” Buck sighs in relief, glancing at Eddie.

Eddie smiles at him, hanging his jacket before rolling the sleeves of his top. “What are we looking for?”

"I– I can't tell you," Buck declares.

"Why?" Eddie cocks an eyebrow at him.

Buck groans in frustration. "Because I can't!"

"How am I supposed to help if I don't know what I'm looking for?"

“You will know when you find–” Buck doesn’t finish his sentence. His eyes widen, as if he’s just remembered something important. “Oh no, You can’t find it…”

Urgency leaves Buck, replaced by sheer panic and something close to sadness. Sometimes, he’s hard to understand but that only makes Eddie love him more. Buck walks back to him and grabs him by the shoulders.

“Just… go,” he pleads, avoiding Eddie’s eyes, “you must be tired, go have a shower or a nap or… I don’t know.” He sighs, looking down at his shoes. “I know It’s here somewhere, I’m going to find it I promise. I have to find it. I can’t–”

“Buck,” Eddie tries to keep his voice calm as he grabs Buck by the neck to make him look at him. “Calm down, babe,” he adds, soothingly moving his fingers on the warm skin.

Buck shakes his head. “I can’t believe I lost it,” he whispers, his eyes shining in blame. “It was here,” he adds looking away from Eddie’s eyes. “I was careful and now it’s gone and I keep messing everything up. I–”

“Babe,” Eddie stops him again. “We’re going to find it, together.”

Buck’s jaw clenches, then relaxes a few times as he hesitates. After a few seconds, he nods in agreement and Eddie presses a kiss on his forehead. Whatever Buck is looking for, it's obviously important to him. So even if the chances that Eddie will be helpful when he doesn’t even know what he’s looking for are slim, he doesn't mind. If anything, he can start tidying the living room. Who knows? Maybe putting some order in all this chaos could help.

Buck takes a deep breath then walks away again. Sighing, Eddie looks around him, pondering how to approach it. Eyeing the pile of jackets, he decides to start with that. He picks up the jackets one by one and hangs them on the coat racks while Buck disappears in the kitchen. He smiles when he hears cutlery clink, telling him that Buck is now looking in the kitchen drawers.

He's about to say something about it when something falls from one of the pockets of the jacket he has in his hands. Eddie looks down at the jacket first– recognizes it as Buck's– then frowns at the small blue box on the floor. Instantly, his mind goes at a mile a minute, hopes fighting against the rational part of his brain.

On one hand, he doesn't want to get his hopes up. Even though their relationship is everything Eddie hoped for and more– with its fair share of more or less ridiculous arguments that don’t compete with all the good, happy moments– and he doesn't doubt his love for Buck or the love his boyfriend feels for him, this is a big step.

On the other hand, they've been talking about this: getting married. It’s mostly late at night, in the safety and comfort of their bed, and they never talked about when, but it’s definitely part of their future. It’s something they both want.

Eddie would be lying if he said he doesn't think about taking the box and opening it for a second. However, he decides otherwise. Instead, he breathes deeply and tries to calm down. It takes minutes but Eddie manages to calm his thoughts. Although his heart is still racing and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy as he kneels down and picks the box up.

"Um… Buck," he calls for his boyfriend, his voice tight. He stops and clears his throat. "Buck," he says again, louder. "Babe!"

Eddie hears the door of a cupboard being slammed shut and seconds later, Buck's head pokes out of the kitchen's doorway.

"What?"

Buck's face lights up when his eyes fall on the small blue box in Eddie's hand. A large smile spreads across his face but quickly dims as panic replaces relief in his eyes.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Eddie asks, still crouching.

"... No." Buck poorly lies. He runs into the living room to Eddie, who cocks an eyebrow at him. "Yes," he admits, looking at his feet.

From where he's crouching, Eddie doesn't miss the soft tint of pink spreading on his boyfriend's cheeks. Eddie can't help but smile affectionately. More than panicked, Buck now looks nervous, his thumbs drawing tiny circles on the side of his indexes. Eddie tries not to overthink it and get the wrong idea stuck in his head, but Buck's nervousness makes him fail. It confirms Eddie's thoughts about what's inside the box. It makes sense. Now that he's thinking more calmly about it, Buck has been nervous and fidgety for a little while. Besides, it explains the weird looks he's been getting from Bobby and Maddie. Because of course, Buck would talk about this with their captain and his sister… He wouldn't be surprised if they helped him chose the ring he thinks is in the velvet box.

"What's inside?" Eddie asks, shaking the box near his ear with a teasing smile.

"Nothing!" Buck quickly lies again, taking a swift step toward Eddie.

Eddie jerks to the left, falling on his side. Looking up at Buck, he shifts so he's sitting on the floor and not just awkwardly laying on it.

"What's inside?" he asks again, smiling.

Buck's eyebrows knit in annoyance, clashing with the half-smile tugging at his lips. He takes a few more steps towards Eddie and stops when his feet are pressing against his thighs.

"Give it back," Buck tries to sound firm as he holds his hand out.

"What's inside?"

Buck sighs and his eyes move rapidly as he tries to come up with a new lie. "Earrings for Maddie."

"Then you don't mind if I–"

"No!"

More than Buck's word, it's his weight when he plops down on his lap that cuts Eddie's sentence short.

"Eds, give it back, please," Buck pleads, his lower lip sticking out as he pouts. "Don't– I– I want it to be perfect."

It's the ultimate clue Eddie needed to be sure of the content of the box. And Buck might be a little mad at him for what he's about to do but Eddie doesn't need perfect. He needs Buck, he needs him to be by his side for the rest of their lives. So, instead of giving the box back to his boyfriend, he turns it so it's facing Buck and opens it.

"What are you doing?" Buck asks, looking between Eddie's face and the box.

"Evan 'Buck' Buckley… Will you marry me?"

Buck's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open before he exhales heavily. His eyebrows furrow, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"No! It's not fair!" he complains. "I had it all planned!"

"Turning the living room into a mess and making me look for the ring? That was your plan?" Eddie asks with a grin.

"No… I really thought I lost the ring," Buck admits.

"It was in the pocket of your jacket…"

"Oh," Buck breathes out.

Eddie nods and lets his curiosity win. "What was your plan?"

"Christopher is with Maddie and Chimney and I cooked dinner, and I was going to get down on one knee and make a speech and propose to you… But you ruined everything!" He complains, playfully hitting Eddie's arm.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Eddie tilts his head to the side trying to hide his smile behind a faked frown.

Buck rolls his eyes. "You know I will always love you,” he states. “I wouldn't have planned all this if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you and Christopher. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So…" Eddie trails off, moving the box to bring Buck's attention back on it. "Is that a yes?" he asks, quickly moving his eyebrows up, then down.

Buck squints at him and takes the box from Eddie's hand. Eddie watches him take the ring out of the box and grab his left hand. He slides the ring on his finger and looks at it with a small soft smile on his lips, fingers grazing Eddie's skin before letting go of his hand.

Moving higher on Eddie's lap, Buck presses their chests together, putting his arms on his shoulders. His fingers glide up and down Eddie's neck, sending a shiver down his spine, as he leans in. He stops when their noses brush.

"Of course it's a yes," He whispers. He finally kisses Eddie, slow and loving. "What would you have done if it truly were earrings for Maddie?" He asks after pulling away.

Eddie purses his lips. That would have been weird for sure. "I guess we would both have had to get our ears pierced."

"No," Buck laughs, scrunching his nose.

"No," Eddie repeats, shaking his head and laughing too.

Once they've both calmed down, Eddie leans in to press another open-mouthed kiss on Buck's lips, hands gripping his waist. This is probably one of the most ridiculous proposals ever– it surely is different from the romantic dinner and ring in a bouquet of roses Eddie proposed with to Shannon– but it's just so like them. Ridiculous and messy and unusual, and Eddie couldn't be happier.

-

"Just so you know," Buck starts, a few hours later. The living room is tidied up, empty dishes are in the sink, and they are laying in bed, naked. Buck's back is leaning against the headboard of their bed, fingers playing with the ring on Eddie's hand while Eddie's head is on his chest above his heart. "I'm telling everyone that my plan worked."

Eddie looks up at him."It kind of did," he shrugs, "we are engaged."

"Yes, we are," Buck grins before pressing a kiss on Eddie's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [ Buckscasey ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey). 
> 
> Kudos and comments always are appreciated and cherished ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!


End file.
